


Something Bad Happens

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [8]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Impersonation, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: That's a nice mentor you've got their Mob. Would be a shame if something happened to him.
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Something Bad Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!

Mob knows he is very lucky. The Foundation is kind enough to let him attend classes with the other children. The classes are hard and he is still a bit lonely sometimes, but overall he likes it much better than spending his days alone in his room. What's more they even gave him a job as Reigen's assistant. He likes the chance to be helpful almost as much as he likes the chance to spend more time with Reigen, which is quite a lot.

Today Reigen has a spring in his step when he comes to pick Mob up after his classes. He hums an upbeat tune to him self as he goes about his work. "You seem happy today Reigen-shisou," Mob says, "Did something nice happen?"

"I guess you could say that. I just got put on 953's containment team. The higher ups finally trust me enough to assign me to a dangerous scip. Things are finally looking up for my career," Reigen says emphasizing his point with a skywards gesture." Not to say that you aren't great to work with or anything, "He hastily corrects.

"I'm dangerous," Mob reminds him, gently.

Reigen puts a hand on his shoulder and says "No Mob, you could be dangerous but you choose not to be. That's an important distinction. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. If all our sentients were as good as you our job would be much easier."

Mob allows himself a small flicker of pride at the compliment. Reigen always knows what to say to make the vast, impassable chasm between Mob and the rest of humanity feel more like a line in the sand he could easily step over. It reminds him of Before in a way, to have someone care about who he is as well as what he can do.

This blissful warmth lasts until the meaning of Reigen's earlier statement sinks in, "What if you get hurt? Since 953 is dangerous."

"Don't worry about it," Reigen says, "The Foundation has a lot of security measures in place to make sure nothing bad happens. It'll be fine."

The breach alarm goes off during maths. Mob is relieved and immediately feels guilty for it. People could be dying out there.

Mob's not allowed in the Safe Room with his classmates. It's better this way. On the unfortunate occasion he ended up in the Safe Room by mistake he was so overwhelmed he covered the floor and walls in eyes. He was able to fix it afterwards, and nobody was hurt, but the incident revealed his anomalous nature to his classmates. Things have been awkward since then.

Instead his handlers lead him back to his room. It's standard procedure until the intercom crackles to life "We regret to inform you the containment team assigned to SCP-953 is unresponsive," A female voice stated calmly, "If you had friends or loved ones on this containment team the Foundation sends it's condolences."

Mob stops in his tracks. That's the containment team Reigen is on. The pressure in his chest starts to rise. _What if Reigen's hurt? Worse, what if Reigen's-_ He doesn't dare finish that thought. Instead he breaks away from his handlers and starts running. He needs to find Reigen-shisou and make sure he's alright.

Mob finds Reigen a few hallways down from 953's containment chamber. His lab coat is a bit bloody he but doesn't seem badly injured.

"Reigen-shisou, you're alive," Mob says, something inside him relaxing.

"Greetings to you as well," Reigen says, "What brings you here?"

"I'm supposed to go back to my cell during the breach," Mob says.

Reigen cracks a toothy grin and says, "Why not come with me instead? I think you'll find it more enjoyable."

Mob nods. Spending the breach with Reigen sounds much nicer than waiting it out in his cell. Then, because something seems off about Reigen, Mob asks, "You're not hurt, are you?'

"Not in the slightest," Reigen says with a high, barking laugh, "In fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Mob still feels like he's missing something but that's okay. It's probably nothing. What's important is that Reigen is alive and safe.

Reigen leads Mob back in the direction of the safe room. Before long they meet one of Mob's handlers. "You shouldn't have run off like that," he says gently, "Let's get you back in your cell, okay?"

"Reigen said I could go with him," Mob asserts.

The guard turns to Reigen and asks, "Is this true? Is 6532 with you?"

"Yes," Reigen says, "I want to teach 6532 what to do during a breach."

"Okay. I just need to see your ID. Standard procedure and all," the guard says.

Reigen looks the guard dead in the eye and says, "Is it truly necessary to see my ID?" There's a strange melodic undertone to his voice, "If you give it a moments thought, I'm sure you'll find it's not. It's more a formality than anything."

"I suppose you're right...," The guard says his eyes glassy, "It's... just a formality."

"Exactly," Reigen says with that high barking laugh again( _Has Reigen always laughed like that?_ ), "If I was, say, an escaped anomaly, which I am not, You'd already be under my sway."

It's at this point that Mob's other handler rounds the corner. "Any luck finding him, Frank?"

"Why don't you come join us," Reigen says smiling serenely, "With you here that make three- wait, 6532 is here too- four of us. Practically a party."

The second handler walks over slowly like a sleepwalker. This bothers Mob somehow. Something feels very wrong but he can't put his finger on it.

"Now then we're all friends here, but only two of us are mortal," Reigen says and it's then Mob notices Reigen's teeth are too sharp and the pupils of his eyes are slitted like a cat's, "So why don't you two shoot each other with your little guns and die like mortals do."

Mob's handlers draw their guns and each aim at the other's head.

Mob shuts his eyes tight. He hears a bang followed by high barking laughter. The pressure in his chest spikes dangerously.

He keeps his eyes shut when the thing that isn't Reigen presses something warm and wet into his hands.

"Eat this," Not-Reigen says gently, "It will get cold soon."

Mob opens his eyes to see a limp and bloody organ which he might have recognized as a liver if he was a little better at anatomy.

He remembers a story he read about a leopard seal who kept trying to give a photographer penguins to eat. Right now he feels very bad for the penguins.

"I don't want this," he says.

With a sigh Not-Reigen takes back the liver and bites into it as casually as a human eating a hot dog.

"What are you?" Mob asks, careful not to look at the dead bodies.

"I could ask the same of you," Not-Reigen says wiping the blood from it's mouth, "You have a mind like a brick wall."

"I don't know what you mean," Mob says. He grasps his reality anchor and lets the familiar deadness ground him.

"Are you a prisoner here too?" Not-Reigen says, "You can escape with me. If we work together we'll be unstoppable."

Mob shakes his head. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm the rising pressure in his chest. It smells like blood.

"But if you came with me, you could do whatever you want," Not-Reigen says eagerly. Sharp nails dig into Mob's arm as it grabs hold, hands still sticky with blood. "We could dine upon fresh human livers everyday."

"I don't want that," Mob says, "Where's the real Reigen?"

"Forget about him," Not-Reigen says, exasperated, "He's dead with the rest of my containment team."

These words hit Mob like a punch to the gut. Without Reigen, nothing awaits him but a lifetime of cold, empty days, each indistinguishable from the last. A vast, impassable chasm yawns in front of Mob. He lets himself fall in.

~~Unbearable pain. Endless screaming grief and fear and rage. The nine-tailed fox tries to escape. It won't. A flicker of will. Arms grab it, bind it, hold it down. The fox is the source of the pain. It's screaming. Good.~~

~~This is far too much pain for one person. Sharing with everyone else is only fair. Mob wouldn't agree. Mob doesn't care if things are fair. Mob is asleep. Arms begin to pull. Break the fox. Slowly, painfully. Keep breaking until the pain stops or there's nothing left to break.~~

When Reigen comes back from the copyroom to find the rest of the 953 containment team lying disemboweled in the hall outside 953's containment chamber his first thought is _Well, that's something to add to the disturbingly long list of bullets I've dodged._ His second thought is _I told Mob I was assigned to 953's containment team, didn't I? I should probably make sure he knows I'm alright._

He gets out his walkie-talkie but the battery is dead. He must have forgotten to charge it. No matter. He'll just go to the site's communications booth instead and ask them to make an announcement. It shouldn't take long.

"No way am I letting you in," The announcer says, her voice far less smooth and calm than it sounds in her announcements, "There's a scip with shapeshifting abilities on the loose. How do I know you aren't just pretending to be-" she squints at his ID badge, "Arataka Reigen. Heck even if you are him I doubt whatever you have to say is important enough that it can't wait until after the breach is resolved."

"Trust me, it is," Reigen says.

She sighs and responds, "Everybody says that and it's almost never true."

Reigen opens his mouth to refute that statement but is interrupted by a sudden burst of static filling his perception. When his head clears a cacophony of new alarms have joined the usual breach array.

The announcer swears under her breath and closes the door. Her the intercom speakers crackle to life. "We are currently experiencing fluctuations in hume level. The Foundation recommends that- " Another pulse. her calm façade breaks, "Fuck. Every kant counter on site just broke. I don't know what that means but it can't be good... what do I do now? Shit, it's still on isn't it-" The intercom turns off with a click.

"You could let me in!" Reigen shouts rapping on the door. Another pulse of static. The door is softer and warmer than it should be and ripples disconcertingly when Reigen hits it.

"How the hell would that help anything?" The announcer yells back at him without opening the door.

"Well it's not like it will make things worse," he says, ignoring the ominous feeling that he shouldn't make any sudden moves or else his extremities might fall off, "I just need a chance to send my message."

The announcer flings the door open. It hits the wall with a meaty thwack and collapses into a shower of maggots.

"Go right ahead," she practically spits at Reigen as she storms past him punching a number into her cellphone, "Hell if I'm going to spend my final moments telling some poor fool why he isn't allowed in the announcement booth during a breach."

Reigen hesitantly approaches the mic. Hoping that the intercom system still works he taps the on button and says as calmly as he can manage "Hey Mob. I wanted you to know I'm fine. It's going to be alright. So there's no need to do anything rash, okay?"

Hearing his master's voice returns Mob to himself. He opens his eyes to see the nine-tailed fox in front of him held down by thirteen arms. Mob lets go. The arms relax their grip and turn to dust. The fox scampers back to its cell. It passes Mob on the way but he doesn't notice. He's too busy surveying the destruction all around him. The walls appear to be melting and the ceiling is sagging. The floor beneath Mob's feet is far more soft and wet than it should be and when Mob lifts his foot it comes away with a worryingly organic squelch.

It happened again. He'd lost control so completely that he lost himself as well. For the last four years he'd hoped the time with Ritsu was a fluke. That he was careful enough to keep it from happening again. Clearly this is not the case.

He should have stayed with his handlers. They might still be alive if it weren't for him. None of this would have happen if he hadn't run off to check on Reigen. Mob curls up on the wet, red floor. Tears stream freely down his cheeks as regret overcomes him.

This time, instead of lashing out, Mob's powers repair the harm they caused. The alarms die down to what might be considered normal for a breach. Kant counters start counting again and their hume readings stabilize. The floor hardens into tile once again. The walls solidify. Reality flows back into the world until the only damage left is the structural. Mob doesn't notice. He's too busy crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long but expect more soon (like very soon) because this is just part of a longer part I decided to split up due to this part being so different from the rest of it.  
> Edit: I realized that there was no way 953 could know Mob's SCP number so I added a line. I also made a few other edits while I was at it.


End file.
